


Firsts

by Jens



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jens/pseuds/Jens
Summary: In which Aomine isn't Kise's first love.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Firsts

“What?!”

“No need to yell, Aominecchi.” Kise runs a hand through his hair, trying to make it look like he hasn’t just finished playing one-on-one with Aomine. Aomine won, of course, but Kise made a valiant effort.

“But…” Aomine rewinds the past five minutes in his head. They were playing basketball, and during the game, Kise casually brought up the topic of first love. He was doing some photo shoot with that theme or something? Aomine isn’t sure anymore, just that Kise wanted to talk about it.

Aomine just had enough time to think, _this is it he_ _’s going to confess and we_ _’ll finally get to date and resolve this awful sexual tension that_ _’s been going on forever_ , when Kise dropped a bomb.

“You know, my first love was in Teikou.”

Basketball? Aomine wanted it to be basketball so badly. There was no way Kise would say _I was in love with you in Teikou, Aominecchi, but I got over it_ , because although Aomine isn’t the smartest when it comes to feelings (or anything else, if you ask Satsuki), he knows he hasn’t been imagining the attraction between them.

But no, Kise’s first love was not basketball.

“It didn’t work out though, I actually think Akashicchi might be like aromantic or something.”

Aomine isn’t even sure he knows what aromantic means but apparently it’s got something to do with not returning Kise’s feelings back in Teikou because, the mindfuck of all mindfucks, _Kise_ _’s first love was Akashi of all people_.

Not Kuroko (Aomine saw the way Kise looked at him in middle school, okay, he could’ve made peace with that), not Aomine himself (although that’s a good thing because Aomine wants to be the one Kise loves right now and, honestly, for the rest of their lives). Not even some random model Kise worked with or that one girlfriend he had before Haizaki snatched her away. Nope, it was Akashi.

Fucking _Akashi_.

“What?!”

“No need to yell, Aominecchi.”

“But-” Aomine doesn’t even know what he wants to say. He’s upset, okay, and a little jealous too if he’s completely honest and he can’t fucking _believe_ that Akashi was Kise’s first love. Because love is serious, right? It’s not some fleeting crush that just came and went. Kise was actually feeling something deep for Akashi, deep enough to talk about _love_ even like 3 years after the fact.

How is he supposed to just be okay with this?

Kise is looking at him now, a towel draped over his shoulders and a water bottle in hand. “What’s the big deal? I got over Akashicchi a long time ago. And like I said, nothing ever even happened.”

Aomine nods slowly. That’s good, excellent even. That means Kise can be fully into Aomine.

“I mean, I never got to have a first kiss with my first love and I was super bummed about it for the longest time.” Kise’s smile turns mischievous. “But if I can have my first kiss with my second love, I think I’d forget all about my first love.”

“First kiss?” So many things are happening Aomine can’t even keep up anymore. Kise can’t be saying he hasn’t even kissed anyone, right? That’s ridiculous, they’re almost 18, there’s no way someone as popular as Kise wouldn’t have had his first kiss yet.

Never mind that Aomine himself hasn’t ever kissed anyone either.

He’s not a model though, he doesn’t have people throwing themselves at him left and right, and even if he did, he only wants Kise. He’s only ever wanted Kise. 

Kise is staring at him with a slight frown. “Okay, never mind. Who was _your_ first love anyway, Aominecchi?”

“You.”

The word comes out without Aomine’s permission, but he immediately knows it’s true. He has never been into anyone the way he is into Kise. Sure, he appreciates big boobs and girls in general, there have even been a few other guys that have caught his eye, but none of them come anywhere close to Kise.

It’s embarrassing but it’s true: Kise is his first love.

...and he just blurted that out right to Kise’s face, fuck. Aomine can feel heat creep up his cheeks and for a long moment there’s an awkward silence between them. When he finally chances a look at Kise again, Kise is completely red in the face.

“Kise-”

“You-you can’t just say that with a straight face, Aominecchi! That is so not fair!”

“Wh- you were the one who asked!”

“Well yeah but I thought you would’ve said Horikita Mai or Momocchi or something!”

“Satsuki?! Why would you think she’d be my first love?”

“I don’t know!” Kise is hiding his face in his hands but Aomine can see the tips of his ears are bright red. “I mean, there was also a time in Teikou when I thought maybe you and Kurokocchi had something going on…”

“ _Tetsu?!"_ Aomine can’t deal with this anymore. Why on earth does Kise think Aomine would have been in love with his best friends?

Kise’s a close friend too, admittedly, but he’s different. He’s _Kise_ , and Aomine has probably been a little bit in love with him ever since the first time they met. And Kise clearly doesn’t understand that.

Aomine needs to rectify that immediately.

“Listen up, you idiot.” Kise attempts to protest Aomine calling him an idiot but Aomine silences him with an impatient swish of his hand. “I like you. I have liked you since we first met probably, I don’t really know anymore. And before you ask, it wasn’t like love at first sight, but at this moment, I can say that I am in love with you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone so I guess that means you’re my first love.”

Kise is staring at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in a way that shouldn’t be attractive at all but somehow is. Fuck, Aomine is too far gone on this guy.

“So you can’t ask who my first love _was_ , I’m still into you.”

Aomine’s cheeks are burning and he doesn’t want to even know how red his face must be. But he needed to say that and Kise needed to hear it, so he doesn’t regret a single word. And Kise is blushing like mad now but at least he’s looking at Aomine again.

“Finally.” Kise’s voice is hoarse. “I can’t believe- I was starting to think that maybe I was reading it wrong, that you don’t actually like me back.”

“Yeah well I do. Very much so.” Aomine steps closer to Kise. Kise looks back at him with bright eyes and an even brighter smile and Aomine wants nothing more than to kiss him. Just as he’s about to lean in to do just that, Kise’s smile morphs into a mischievous grin.

“Sorry you’re not my first love though.”

Aomine frowns. He’s not really upset about that anymore, not after getting a confirmation that the one Kise likes now is him. “I’ll forgive you for your… inexplicable taste in guys back in Teikou, you’ve obviously improved since then since you fell for me.”

Kise snorts. “Obviously.”

Aomine flicks Kise’s forehead, relishing in his exaggerated whine and pout. He could spend the entire day just getting Kise to make different expressions and be satisfied, but he also really wants that kiss he was trying to steal before Kise interrupted.

Which reminds him…

“You know, I’ve never kissed anyone either.”

It’s not embarrassing to admit, because Kise’s in the same situation, and anyway it’s not like Aomine has ever wanted to do this with anyone else. He’s happy to give his first kiss to Kise and to get Kise’s in return.

“…oh yeah?” By the look on Kise’s face, he’s thinking along the same lines. Aomine feels a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“So… how about that first kiss with your second love?”

Kise is laughing when Aomine finally kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like 90% of this in one sitting which might not sound like much but i literally couldn't write a single word for almost three years until a few months ago so it's a lot for me. i did rewrite the ending like 5 times but hopefully it's good now?? 
> 
> also i love aro ace Akashi...... no i'm not projecting shhh
> 
> posting this today bc it's Teikou AoKise day!! I'm also writing something even fluffier(!) than this for Kise's birthday but after that i think i'll go back to the regularly scheduled hurt/comfort and angst territory lmaooo


End file.
